The Warden's Flight
by Alazaaster00
Summary: Aedan Cousland is tired of his life as Hero of Ferelden, so he leaves Vigil's Keep to follow his destiny... and meets a certain Serah Hawke. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue: Escape from Vigil's Keep

**The Warden's Flight**

**Prologue: Escape from Vigil's Keep**

Aedan had thought it over for years now. He had missed his old life, in a way; Morrigan and Alistair bashing each other, Oghren drinking Dwarven ale merrily as far away from his companion's as possible, Zevran making love to the latest whore on his menu, even Sten's icy demeanor and Wynne's elder wisdom. They all had complicated histories; all were on the run constantly. They were… friends bound together because if they didn't they knew that the mission would fail.

But now he was only the Hero of Ferelden. No freedom, none whatsoever. No Morrigan, she had run away with Aedan's babe. Alistair was King, Sten was gone, Zevran had gone back to Antiva, Wynne to the Circle, and Leliana somewhere in Orlais, probably. And so only him, Oghren, and Wolf plus a bunch of new wardens remained in Vigil's Keep.

He had been raised a Cousland, but not as heir like Fergus. Instead he had been trained to make himself in other ways than his birth. He was skilled, certainly, and the taint within him had only made him stronger and faster, almost superhuman. No wonder the rest of the world thought so; they recruited the best, and then made them stronger, at a price.

But regardless, he knew now what he had to do. He would leave, perhaps find Leliana, Sten, or Zevran in their respective countries. So he wrote a letter addressed to Seneschal Varel:

_Dear Seneschal,_

_I'm sorry, but I've thought over the future course of my life greatly, and I have decided to make a big decision. It is what I must do. I only ask that in the name of our friendship you will not follow me. My instructions are as follows:_

_1. Once again, do not try to follow me._

_2. Nathaniel will succeed me as both Warden-Commander and Arl._

_3. Tell Nathaniel that he is too expand the Wardens without me._

_Please, allow me my peace._

_From,_

Warden-Commander, Arl of Amaranthine, Aedan Cousland

He left quietly, in the middle of the night.

"I think I know where my first stop will be. Antiva, here we come!"


	2. Chapter 1: Nathaniel's Audience

**The Warden's Flight**

**Chapter One: Nathaniel's Audience**

Nathaniel was led through the corridors leading to the throne room by one of Alistair's many servants. He had never been there before, sent to the Free Marches as only a child. It wasn't as awe inspiring as one might suppose, though. In fact, years of neglect had changed the Denerim Palace into a shell of its former glory. Some places in the Free Marches, even, exceeded the beauty of the Royal Palace.

Nonetheless, his mind was occupied with more important matters than the poor furnishing. Aedan Cousland had disappeared, leaving his titles to Nathaniel. Alistair would aid him if he could. They had no idea where he had meant to go. Oghren had said, in one of the few moments he wasn't in a drunken stupor, that he probably went off to vacation in South Reach for a week. Unfortunately, that was two weeks ago.

It had taken Nathaniel quite a long time to secure an audience with the king. After the fifth blight, Alistair was left with the rather boring task of rebuilding the damage done to southern Ferelden and Denerim. Alistair had managed to get time for this, though, and he certainly would not give up until Aedan was found.

Nathaniel had nowhere to start looking, however. It seemed even sending out someone to search for him was in vain. If Aedan didn't want to be found, he wasn't. Nathaniel had known him long enough to find out he got what he wanted, simply through sheer willpower.

He was too important to Ferelden and the Wardens to lose. That was for certain.

The door to the throne room suddenly opened.

"Well if it isn't Howe? How's Aedan doing these days?" Alistair asked, flashing Nathaniel a weak smile.

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about."

Nathaniel took a gulp.

"Aedan Cousland has run away. Abandoned the Wardens forever. I was hoping you would know where to find him."

Then King Alistair muttered a name.

"Morrigan..."

A name from one of Oghren's tales.

"He didn't... Maker's Breath, he could have."

Nathaniel did not know what had come over Alistair at that moment... but it looked like fear.

"Nathaniel, I know where to find him."


	3. Chapter 2: Hawke and Aedan

**The Warden's Flight**

**Chapter Two: Hawke and Aedan**

It was any ordinary day at the Hanged Man, Isabella shamelessly flirting with any person who caught her lustful eye, Varric was beating Hawke and Fenris at Diamondback, Merrill and Aveline watched from afar, chatting.

The only problem being that Anders was acting extremely tense recently. Hawke could see a tinkle of something in his eyes, but he couldn't place a finger on exactly what it was. In fact, he had closed the clinic much earlier than usual. Not a good sign.

"Looks like you've lost again, Hawke." Varric said with a smile and he shuffled the deck for the next hand.

The statement brought Hawke back into reality, as he started focusing more closely on the game.

After a while, Hawke decided to go back home.

Later, however, Anders came to Hawke's estate, looking nervous.

"Hawke, I need your help." Anders said after sitting down at Hawke's desk.

"What for?" Hawke asked.

"First promise you'll help. Please Hawke, I need it desperately."

With a sigh, Hawke said yes.

"Good. Remember how I told you I served under the Hero of Ferelden in Amaranthine?" Hawke nodded.

"Well, one of my old friends, Nathaniel Howe, wrote me this letter."

Anders handed him a letter with the seal of the Grey Wardens on it.

"Go on, read it."

_Anders,_

_We heard some rumors that you were hiding in Kirkwall .I have no_ _intention of bringing you back to the order, just hear me out. Aedan has gone missing. He left a letter to Varel, saying that I was to become Warden-Commander...and then just left. These last few months, we've been on his trail. We think he may be hiding in Kirkwall. Failed to get passage to Antiva, our spies told us. If you find him, we pardon you. Got it, you annoying little shit?_

_With Utter Hatred,_

_Nathaniel Howe_

"You're sure he's a friend?" Hawke asked, after reading the letter.

"Well, he was pretty angry when I left the keep. Regardless, this is my only chance to be free from the Wardens. So Hawke, you promised?"

"Fine. Just be sure to tell me if this Aedan also has a strong urge to see you dead." Hawke said.

_Later..._

The man was wearing a cloak, concealing his true form beneath it. It took some time before Anders fully noticed him.

"That's him!" Anders alerted Hawke, Fenris, and Varric.

They began to silently follow him through Lowtown.

That is, until a group of thugs decided to mug him. He was backed into an alleyway, where Hawke and his companions drew the weapons, silently looking on.

Suddenly, the cloak flew off, revealing a slender physique. He was in what appeared to be drakeskin armor, with two silverite daggers on his back, which he quickly drew.

He sprang into action, slashing the thug right in front of him before doing a backflip over the thug behind him, cutting his face in mid-air. He then charged right to the group's leader, crushing him into the wall of the alleyway, then slitting his throat. The rest of the thugs ran away quickly once Hawke threw a fireball into them.

"My thanks... Anders?" The man said and then asked.

"Commander."

"You have a lot of explaining to do, _Junior._" Aedan spatted out Anders' rank.


End file.
